


The Glory Box

by 5t4c3y



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Attempted Murder, Attraction, Burlesque, Control, Dancing, Dancing Exotic, Daryl In Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Forced Prostitution, Glory Box Song, Human Trafficking, Independence, Innocence, Love, Love at First Sight, Manipulation, Murder, Music, Out of Character, Prostitution, Protectiveness, Romance, Strained Relationships, Studying, The Glory Box, Time Jump, University, Violence, bethyl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5t4c3y/pseuds/5t4c3y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Glory Box was Atlanta's hottest burlesque bar. But the secrets behind it were enough to make him sick. Dragged along for a night of 'fun', Daryl Dixon finds himself drawn into a world he never knew existed. He has now been assigned to watch out for Beth, the beautiful dancer he couldn't keep his eyes off of. But appearances can be deceiving and falling in love can be deadly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

…...

September 18th 2014

I had always assumed that I knew what love was. What it felt like...it was just like the movies. Boy meets girl...they fall in love...everyone is happy. Smiling as if they don't have a care in the world. But our love...You would never be able to put into words what our love was. Two souls destined to be brought together by fate. Designed and created simply for each other. Our love was the type that the history books would never be able to write about. It was our love for each other that brought us together...but as I look down at the blood pooling on the floor, the blood that is seeping through my fingers, I realise that it is our love that is about to pull us apart.

…...

DARYL

March 2nd 2014, Six Months Earlier

I couldn't even pretend to hide the disdain on my face as I stared up at the red glowing lights on the front of the building; The words 'The Glory Box' staring right back at me as if it were reassuring me that it would live up to it's name. Come inside and I will show you things that you could only imagine in your wildest of dreams. An empty promise, I'm sure.

With one final draw from my cigarette before flicking it away, I turned to face Merle, the excitement and lust dancing in his eyes as he too stared up at the 'inviting' building. 'The Glory Box'meaning so much more to him than it did me. The sound of the blaring music from the outside was enough to send me home in itself. Not to mention the middle aged balding assholes that were currently taking great pride in entering their own personal dreamland.

"I'm not goin' in there." I mumbled, lighting myself another cigarette as an excuse to stay outside "Fuck that shit, man."

Alarmed and slightly offended, Merle turned to face me with a look of horror, his tiny eyes about to pop out his skull at any passing minute. With arms flailing he hastily looked around, probably to see if we were both staring at the same building.

"What the fuck you talkin' about Baby Brother?" He finally grunted, his attention briefly being caught by a half naked woman being escorted into the building by two well off looking 'Gentlemen' "I mean, this! This is your night! Not every day you turn 31."

"30." I corrected with an eye roll "Either way, it's not a birthday that warrant's this. I would much rather just head to Otis', get a couple a' beers, shoot some pool, maybe get a bit fucked up, then crawl into bed. Alone!" I've learned it's best to cut Merle off before he begins.

"What a fuckin' fag." He chuckled, grabbing my cigarette from my mouth to take his own drag, only to throw it to the ground and haul me towards the doors "We're goin' in, and you're goin' to like it. Damned near impossible for guys like us to get into a place as wonderful as this."

"Yeah?" I questioned, hoping that he would be able to hear how pissed off I was "And what makes tonight any different?"

"Ah, Baby Brother..." Merle smirked, cutting to the front of the ever growing queue "Just you leave it to me." Yeah, Merle. I'll just leave it to you "Martinez! My man!" He cried with a smile; a burly looking Hispanic man greeting him with a slap to the back.

"Merle Dixon!" Replied Martinez, his eyes darting back and forth between us "Take it this is the lucky guy, then." Holding his hand out, Martinez shot me a dirty grin, obviously finding me 'lucky' to be getting such a 'treat' from my brother "You ain't never seen such beauty than that of a Glory Box Beauty."

Standing straight, Merle and Martinez gave each other a firm hand shake, the exchange of a small bag of coke going unnoticed by most. With a satisfied smirk, Martinez unhooked the red velvet rope that separated us from the hell that I was going to have to endure for the rest of the night, stepped aside and let us past.

"Enjoy." He called back.

"Go fuck yourself." I replied over the booming music.

With a chuckle, Merle slapped my back as we made our way down the dark hallway, the only illumination coming from the neon purple strip lights that ran down the ceiling. I had to bite back a groan as the music grew louder. It wasn't that I wasn't up for a good night out. Hell, I was notorious for them. I could drink Merle under the table at the best of times, but for me, sticking dollar bills in some girls g-string as she gave me a lap dance was not my idea of 'fun'. I'm quite capable of picking a girl up without having to buy her attention.

The words, You don't get them girls loose loose rang down the hallway, Merle letting out a loud 'whoop' as we finally came to a stop at a set of heavy double doors, 'The Glory Box' written in large gold letters above, 'Where all your dreams come true' underneath.

"Welcome to a little bit of Heaven." My brother said with a smirk before throwing the doors open to reveal a sight that I wasn't quite expecting.

Yeah, yeah, yeah! Que no pare la fiesta! Don't stop the party!

And a party it was. With another slap to the back, Merle chuckled once more as I took in the sight before me. This was unlike any strip club I had ever seen in my life. The vivid colour of feathers and sequence stunning me as I watched some of the beautiful women suspend and dance above the large circular stage by long vibrant silks. They moved with such grace and elegance, something I didn't think possible with the song playing. Drawing my eyes away from them, I scanned the room, the purple, pink and red stage lights capturing every glint and sparkle.

The place was crawling with life, young women making their way round the room with drinks and snacks for some of the lust filled customers that couldn't take their eyes off of the sights before them. I watched as they paraded around in their extravagant outfits, most leaving nothing to the imagination. I watched as some danced on the bar, some sitting with needy desperate looking fucks who were too busy trying to look down their corsets than pay attention to what they were saying.

"What the fuck is this place?" I finally managed to stutter out "Ain't like no strip joint I've ever seen 'fore..."

"A strip club!?" Merle boomed, a dirty laugh escaping his lips as he dragged me towards a booth by the stage; more women gracing it as they moved and gyrated to the music "I'm offend, Daryl." He carried on in mock hurt "Can't believe that you would think so little of me."

He pulled me down into the plush black and red leather seats that surrounded the stage, slamming his hand down on the table a couple of times while pointing to one of the waitresses to get us a some beers.

"Thank you, Sweetheart..." He mumbled as the waitress placed our drinks in front of us, making sure he scanned her body up and down before she walked away "No, Baby Brother. This ain't no strip club. Frankly I think Joe would be slightly hurt if he heard you call it that..." Taking a swing of his beer, he turned to look at me "This here, is what they call 'Burlesque'. Ain't nothing quite like it in the whole world." With eyes darting over the back of my head, Merle began to stand "Be back in a few..."

With a nod, and a swallow of my own drink, I turned my attention to the stage as the girls dance finally came to an end. There was an eruption of cheers as the lights dimmed, the music fading to a nothing as the room was filled with darkness.

"Beautiful...Just beautiful..." A sultry voice rang out through the room, silencing the rowdy men who lined the stage "Well, ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce our next act of the night. Our very own country angel whom I know you've all come to love so much, so please put your hands together and show your appreciation for our very own, Glory..."

There was another cheer, this one much louder than before as I sat back in my seat. Whoever this Glory chick was, she was popular. Probably some girl so desperate for fame and stardom she'd do anything to make it. Just as the sound of The xx Intro began to play, Merle fell back into the seat next to me, a disgusting smile plastered across his face.

"What have you done?" I asked him wearily .

"You'll find out later." He smirked, eyeing another waitress as she collected empty bottles from the table next to us "I've arranged a little present for ya in one of the back rooms."

"...I'm not fuckin' any of these girls, Merle." I warned, knowing the devilish glint in his eyes.

"Ssh..." He replied, ignoring me "Show's startin'..."

Reluctantly turning my attention back to the stage I watched as the silhouette of a rather petite woman stood behind a purple chiffon curtain, her long legs seeming to go on forever as they moved fluidly to the music. As the beat grew, so did her movements, the curtain finally falling to the floor and the lights raising behind her. The minute I saw her in the light I felt as if all the wind had been knocked out of me...She was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. Long golden curls that fell to just above her elbows. Skin so flawless that I was frightened even looking at her would taint it, and her eyes...eyes so big and blue I knew I could quite easily drown in them. She couldn't have been a day past her 21st birthday.

I couldn't take my eyes off her as she made her way up the stage, the pearly white get up that she was wearing catching every flicker of light as she spun. I could faintly hear Merle chuckle once more as I leaned forward a little, my elbows resting on my knees as I stared up at her. There was nothing remotely slutty about this girl. Her modesty well protected by a flowing white feathered skirt which danced around her thighs.

When she smiled, I swear my heart stopped. Someone who I didn't believe could get any more beautiful proved me wrong. There was something so different about this girl. Something that I wanted to know. I followed her as she moved closer to my side of the stage, her hair bouncing as she spun once again. But it wasn't until the song drew to a close did she look in my direction, our eyes meeting over the stage lights for the first time, and for a moment...for a moment it was just the two of us. Both lost in our own little world. Then, darkness...

The room erupted, pulling me out of my trance like state as the sultry voice from before began to speak once again. But I couldn't listen to what she was saying.

"Well, well, well..." Merle cut through "Enjoy the show, Baby Brother?"

I chose to ignore him as the music picked up once again, a new group of girls taking to the stage as two men approached our table. Staring up at the two, I felt an uneasiness in my stomach begin to rise, the older of the two giving me a calm smile as the younger glared down at me.

"Joe, Len..." Merle greeted with a nod while taking a swig from his second beer "This here is Daryl..."

"Nice to meet you, Daryl." Joe spoke, shaking my hand as I stood up "I've heard a lot about you...I see you enjoyed the show. She's a beautiful girl our Glory is."

"Yeah." I replied, feeling a little uncomfortable as I shifted from foot to foot "She is..."

"She's one of our...special girls..." He smiled as Len glanced over my shoulder, anger overcoming his face as he stormed off.

Turning, I looked to see what had gotten him so riled up, and I had to admit, I'm glad I did; for sitting at a table in the corner of the room sat Glory, her long hair falling around her face as she read what appeared to be a textbook. I couldn't help but smile as I watched her chew the end of a pencil, absently pushing her newly introduced thick framed glasses up the bridge of her nose. Yeah, there was definitely something different about this girl. But just as I was getting lost once again at watching her, Len stormed up to her, slamming her book closed as he yelled something at her.

I could see the anger boiling inside her as she glared up at him, yelling right back as she tore the glasses off of her face. Obviously pissed at what she had said, I watched as Len grabbed her by the arm, yanking her up from her seat and out of the room. I wanted nothing more than to fucking kill him for that.

"Ah, those two fight like cat and dog." Joe chuckled, noticing my own anger building up "They're worse than brother and sister..."

Reluctantly, I turned back to face the older man who, surprisingly, was still smiling. Did he not see what had just happened?

Slapping a hand on my back, Joe gave Merle a soft nod before leading me away from the stage and out the bustling room, the so called music finally dying down a little. Laughing at the obvious relief on my face, Joe continued to lead me to a staircase down the bottom of the dark dingy hallway. I had no idea where he was taking me to, but I knew that it couldn't be good.

"Now Daryl..." He began as we headed up the rickety staircase "I don't have a lot of rules when it comes to my girls. Primarily this is a place of entertainment, but if, and when the 'needy' customer comes in and he is in need of being satisfied, I...arrange that he be taken care of."

I could feel my stomach churn once again.

"However..." He carried on, snapping me out of my disgust as we finally came to the upstairs hallway "I do not look at or treat all my girls in the same way...Each one is a precious individual who I care about deeply. We have Vivian who is a little temptress...Then we have Bella who is more dominating. They are both special, but are very different. They enjoy what is asked of them...Beth on the other hand, that's Glory by the way, she is a whole different story..."

"No offence, Joe..." I finally spoke as we came to a stop outside a battered black door "But I don't really know what you're gettin' at here."

He just smiled, shoving his hands deep into his pockets as he stared at me.

"With Beth, there is only one rule that must always be obeyed..." He spoke softly, his gaze kind yet menacing at the same time "You can do anythin' you want with her, so long as at the end of the night she is still a virgin."

"What?" I asked in confusion as he pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the battered door.

Looking over his shoulder into the room, I was stunned to see Glory...Beth, sitting on the edge of an old brass framed bed with silent tears running down her cheeks. What the fuck was going on here?

"One rule, Daryl..." Joe spoke as he pushed me into the room "...Have a good night."

"Wait!" I called, turning back as the door slammed shut in my face, the sound of the key clicking in the lock "What the fuck is goin' on here?"

Realising that he wasn't coming back, I slowly turned round to look at the young girl who still sat on the edge of the bed, her big blue eyes glassy from the tears that she was trying to keep at bay.

"...Welcome to The Glory Box..." Was all she could whisper

…...


	2. Chapter Two

September 18th 2014

As the rain began to fall I did the only thing I could think of...I thought of our song. The words and sweet melody drowning out all the noise. All the fear that was choking me. Time began to slow down as I watched the blood that was pouring through our laced fingers wash away; my newly shed tears falling with the rain into the flowing crimson tide...

BETH

March 2nd 2014

I couldn't deny that I hadn't been drawn to those crystal eyes of blue when I saw him sitting there. His gaze, like many others, never leaving me. Watching my every movement as I danced across the stage. But unlike the others, he hadn't been staring out of lust. Desire. Want...No, he had been staring out of something which I had found to be a rarity while working at The Glory Box. He had been staring out of curiosity. Out of wonder. The only man in the whole room who hadn't been undressing me in his deepest darkest thoughts. When he looked at me I had felt like I was standing under a spring of fresh flowing water; all the dirt and shame washing off of my tainted body. I wanted nothing more than to move closer to him. For his eyes, and his eyes only to be taking in the 'show' as he helped me dance myself clean. As the routine ended I could only stare at him. A silent 'thank you' for his time...And then he was gone. The darkness engulfing every ray of light surrounding him.

Snapped back into the real world by Andrea's sultry voice flooding the room, I practically ran off the stage. My heels immediately finding a place in the corner as I grabbed my textbooks and glasses. All thoughts of Mr. Blue Eyes were pushed to the back of my mind as it was quickly overcome with frantic reminders of deadlines for a 4000 word essay. Only two more days and I was barely started.

With my head down and books clutched tightly to my chest, I quickly made my way back into 'The Dream Room', a small table up the back calling to me. Pushing my glasses on, I dumped the books onto the table before collapsing into the rather uncomfortable seat, a few cat calls from some of our patrons threatening to distract me as I opened the books. But no sooner had I began to read the gruelling text before it was slammed shut in front of me...Not now...Please not now...

"What the fuck d'ya think you're doin'!?" Len bellowed over the music, his eyes bulging out of his skull "You got a job to do!"

"Joe said I could study after my act tonight, Len!" I spat back, ripping my glasses off "I ain't botherin' anyone, so I suggest you go crawl back into your filthy hole and leave me the hell alone!"

I hated to cuss, but he always seemed to get me all riled up.

With anger dancing in his eyes he didn't think twice before grabbing me by the arm and hauling me out of my seat into the dingy hallways. The minute the large doors slammed shut behind us I could feel the panic begin to rise, not only for where he was taking me, but for my abandoned course work that littered the table.

"Where we goin'?" I asked as he dragged me up the stairs towards the girls rooms "Len, let me go! Joe said I could study after I finished!"

"You ain't finished yet." He growled back, a hint of a smirk tugging at his thin chapped lips "You've been booked for a Private Session."

I could feel my stomach lurch. The panic building up as we stormed down the hallway towards my room. I was never booked for 'Private Sessions'. It was one of Joe's rules when I first started here. The minute he had got wind that I was 'untouched', he had demanded that it stayed that way, something which I was not complaining about. I had taken up a job as a dancer in Atlanta's hottest burlesque bar. Not a plaything for it's dirty little secret. The minute I had discovered the dark side to The Glory Box I had almost left, but with the promise of keeping me only on the stage, and giving me a roof over my head and food in my belly, I stayed. A decision I was quickly beginning to regret more and more every day.

"Len, please don't..." I began, tears filling my eyes as we came to a stop outside my room door, Len fishing through the mass of keys "Joe said I'd never have to do this...He promised."

"Yeah? Well you should trust him then." He smirked, quickly unlocking the door and pushing me in "Don't worry Glory, same rules apply. You'll still be a virgin in the end."

With a dirty laugh he closed the door, locking it behind himself before storming back down the hall.

"No, Len! Come back!" I cried, pounding on the door "Please come back..."

With defeat washing over me, I made my way over to my bed, the springs bouncing slightly as I sat down. My silent tears began to spill over with force when the voice of Joe finally arrived outside my door. I could feel all the dirt that had been washed off by Mr. Blue Eyes gaze slowly crawl back onto my skin as I heard him give my company for the evening his bent rules. The minute I heard that key in the lock, I could feel the sickness in my gut threaten to spew out.

When the door creaked open, I couldn't look. Too ashamed and embarrassed to look anyone in the eyes. All I could focus on was the the dirt.

"One rule, Daryl..." Joe said as I heard Daryl trip into the room "...Have a good night."

But what happened next shocked me...

"Wait!" He called as the door slammed shut, the key turning in the old lock "What the fuck is goin' on here?"

Finding the courage, I finally looked up to see none other than Mr. Blue Eyes himself staring back at me, confusion dancing in his eyes as he took in my distraught appearance. I could tell he was shocked. Maybe from excitement, maybe from disgust. I didn't know. The only thing I knew, was that I was his for the rest of the night.

Choking back my tears I felt the nerves begin to rise within me, my mind going blank as to what I was to do.

"...Welcome to The Glory Box..." I finally managed to whisper, my broken voice sounding that of a strangers.

Unable to say anything, he just stood there staring with that same shocked expression. With my stomach flipping, I slowly got to my feet, my legs in danger of giving out at any passing moment as I stumbled towards him ever so slightly.

"I uh..." I began, wiping away at my tears angrily "I don't really know what to do..." Looking down at myself I couldn't help but scoff at my attire. White. He puts me in white then he makes me do this "I should maybe start by...taking this off or somethin'..."

With shaky hands, I began to fumble with the zip at the side of my corset, only for Mr. Blue Eyes to halt my movements by gently grabbing my wrists.

"Don't..." He choked out, his strong stubble covered jaw clenching ever so slightly "Please don't..."

With confusion of my own, I looked up at him, my eyes tearing up again. If he didn't want me to strip then what did he want me to do? From the stories that I heard from some of the other girls, the first thing that is usually demanded of them is that they strip. With tears lacing my vision, I slowly began to look him down, my eyes soon landing on his belt. I could feel my hatred for Joe and myself engulf me as I realised what he must have wanted, my hand gently reaching out to unbuckle the battered black leather.

"Is this what you want?" I asked quietly, quickly popping his button and unzipping his jeans "Is this what I've to do?"

"No! Stop, stop!" He cried with urgency, again grabbing my wrists and pushing them away before fixing his jeans and belt back up "I don't want you to do anythin'." His voice was filled with nothing but concern as he stared back at me "Look...to be honest, I don't even know why I'm here. I assume it's my brother's doin', but I don't want you to have to do anythin' to me. This just ain't right..."

I couldn't stop the sigh of relief from escaping my lips as the words left his. With fresh tears threatening to fall and my hands finding themselves in my hair, I took a seat back on the bed. Mr Blue Eyes just continued to stand; shifting awkwardly from foot to foot every now and then as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. With a sniffle, I wiped my eyes once again before letting out the closest thing to a laugh that I could.

"I'm sorry..." I muttered, looking up at him in embarrassment "I'm not usually this childish..."

"Ain't nothin' childish about getting' upset over somethin' like this." He replied back softly, a hint of a smirk tugging at his lips "Take it this ain't usually in your job description?"

"Definitely not..." I scoffed, tucking a stray curl behind my ear "I'm a student by day and a dancer by night. That's it."

With a soft chuckle, Mr Blue Eyes ran a hand through his messy spiked hair, the other slipping into his pocket. He was definitely attractive. Not in the typical Ken Doll type way. More in the dark and mysterious way. He wasn't dressed like most of the patrons we got in. No fancy suit and silk tie. No Prada shoes that cost more than what I made in a month. Instead he wore faded black jeans with a hole in the knee and a cigarette burned black t-shirt which was covered by a red checkered shirt rolled up at the elbows...I suddenly remembered how underdressed I was.

"You ain't from around here, are you?" He asked gently, snapping me out of my inner monologue as he moved to lean against the greying chipped wall of my small room. A palace, it was not.

"Nah, I'm a country girl...Stayed on a farm with my Momma, Daddy and big brother and sister" I replied back with a smile, my arms crossing over myself in a bid to protect what modesty I had left "Moved to the city back in August."

"...You miss home?" He asked, following my actions in crossing his arms over his chest once again.

"...All the time..." I replied with a sad smile.

Casting me a soft smile of his own, Mr Blue Eyes began to blush a little before choking back a cough as he looked towards the floor.

"You must be chilled to the bone..." He mumbled, turning away slightly "I won't look if you want'a change..."

Grateful for his chivalry, I got up and began to rummage through the chest of drawers that stood beside him for my PJ's. Grabbing them I wasted no time in stripping out of my signature white getup before carefully folding it up and putting it in the drawer. Once dressed, I tucked my hair behind my ears and coughed a little.

"Uh, you can turn around now..." I said softly.

A little in out of his depth, Mr Blue Eyes turned back round, a small smile once again tugging at his lips as he took in my baggy sweats and oversized hoody.

"Much better." He said with a nod before gingerly holding his hand out "I'm Daryl, by the way. Daryl Dixon."

"Beth Greene." I replied back, shaking his hand slightly as I tried to stifle back a yawn "Look, I hope you don't find me bein' rude, I mean you've been really nice to me tonight, but I'm awful tired now..."

"Don't worry about me..." He said, his eye filled with his own tiredness "You head to bed...It's certainly been an eventful evenin' for ya..."

"Yeah..." I agreed with a slight chuckle "Look, if you want there's enough space on the bed for the two of us. You can sleep at the bottom...I know for a fact you won't be comfy on the floor..."

I could see that he was shocked, maybe even a little embarrassed at my offer, but without saying a word he gave a small nod. Giving him a little smile, I grabbed two of the pillows and placed them at the foot of the bed before climbing in. I watched as Daryl nervously kicked off his boots and shrugged off his checkered shirt before scooting in, our legs brushing against the others ever so slightly. It wasn't a massive bed, but big enough for the two of us to get a decent nights sleep.

"I, uh...I hope you don't mind..." I began, stumbling over my words a little "Since I started stayin' here I like to sleep with the lamp on and have some music playin' quietly in the background...Helps me sleep..."

"No, go a head..." He replied.

With a silent thanks I got back out the bed and turned the main bulb out, the only light coming from the small lamp that sat on my bedside table; the orange scarf draped over it causing the room to glow a little. Making my way back over to the chest of drawers, I powered up the old boom box that sat on top.

"D'you like Patrick Watson?" I asked, slipping a CD inside.

"Yeah..." Daryl replied, a little shocked at my choice of music as Lighthouse began to softly play.

Leave a lighthouse in the wild, Cause I'm coming in a little blind...

"Great..." I smiled, quickly climbing back into the bed to heat up my now cold feet "Uh, feel free to turn off the light and music when I'm alseep if it's botherin' you..."

"I'm sure I'll be fine..." He smiled, lying back as we both got comfy.

Snuggling into my pillow, I closed my eyes, the sounds of some of the other girls leading their evening partners down the hallway outside catching my attention. Feeling my stomach churn again, I rolled over and looked up, trying desperately focus on the music.

"...Goodnight, Daryl..." I called out softly, my gaze never leaving the cracked ceiling "Sleep tight..."

"G'night, Beth..." He replied back, his voice thick with sleep "Sweet dreams..."

Sweet dreams...That would be a first in here...  
…


	3. Chapter Three

September 18th 2014

The sirens were nothing but faint calls in the distance to me. Red and blue cutting through the rain like a knife. I couldn't find it in myself to look up. To look away. Tears stared down into defeat; but still our song continued to flood my memories. Reaching into my shirt, I pulled out the long chain. The two rings dangling from it hugging each other as I held them out. A mirror of us, as blood stained fingers slowly reached over to touch their edges.

"...You can't leave me..." I quietly sobbed out, my voice barely above a whisper "...You promised..."

DARYL

March 3rd 2014

I barely slept that night. Lying, hidden away in the secret rooms of The Glory Box; with all the noise going on round about me, I was able to understand fully why Beth liked to play her music. One restless hour of sleep and I was wide awake again. The loud callings of pleasure from the rooms surrounding us, enough to wake the dead. The drunken voices of patrons as they were led down the dimly lit hallways to their own personal dream land brought bile to my throat. Looking over at the sleeping blonde, I couldn't understand why she chose to be here. Why she chose to stay.

With a leg hanging out the bed, I lay and stared up at the cracked ceiling into the wee hours of the morning. Patrick Watson singing softly away in the background about building a home. Looking around the room, I found myself wondering if Beth dreamed about home. Dreamed about being back on that farm she spoke so fondly of. Out in the open fields with her family. I couldn't help but feel a sadness for her. Here, there were no windows. No pictures hanging on the walls. There was nothing. Just a bed, a side table, a chest of drawers, and an old closet. Compared to this, I lived like a fucking king.

Trying not to wake her, I slowly sat up; swinging my other leg haphazardly over the edge of the bed. There was no movement from the girl as I quietly stood up, slipping my feet into my boots as I slung my old shirt over my shoulder. Running my hand through my hair, I wrestled my way into my pocket to pull out my phone. But of course, there was no reception. Shouldn't have been surprised in the end. The walls must have been made up by at least three feet of concrete.

Stuffing my cell back into my pocket with a huff, I turned and looked at Beth's sleeping form over my shoulder. At that moment, I didn't really know what to feel. What to think. I knew when that door opened I could easily walk away and never see her again. Never have to worry about this place and the dark secrets that it held. But as much as I'd like to convince myself that I could, I knew that when I walked out that door, I wouldn't be able to just forget about her. I wouldn't be able to walk away as if I had never crossed paths with the blonde haired, blue eyed country girl. I knew that never again would I be able to pass The Glory Box and not think of her and the lifestyle that she was subjected to.

I knew I was fucked.

I heard the sound of keys jingling round about 5:30. No doubt Joe doing his morning rounds to rid his establishment of the pathetic scum it had accumulated through the night. Waiting as patiently as I could, I sat and listened as one by one the surrounding doors slammed shut; the horrible sound of wheezy old men doing their all too familiar morning walks of shame. Only when the hallway was silent did I hear the heavy footsteps by Beth's door, Joe's cheerful whistling as he carefully searched through his many keys, ringing out.

At the clicking sound of the lock, I shot Beth one last glance before quietly making my way to the door. Slinging my shirt back on over my t-shirt, I could do nothing but glare at Joe as he gently swung the door open. He wore a smile so calm that I wanted nothing more than to smash my boot into his fucking face.

"Ah, you're decent..." He whispered with a slight chuckle, all the while glancing over at Beth's sleeping form "Poor Glory...I see you've tired her out. She ain't used to this sorta thing."

With a look of disgust I quickly pushed past him, my fists clenching tightly at my sides in an attempt to not kill him there and then. Again, coughing out a sickening chuckle, Joe took one last look at Beth before gently closing the door. He didn't lock it this time; something which I couldn't tell, calmed me or worried me. At least now she had the freedom to leave her room, but at the same time, others had the freedom to enter.

Slapping a hand on my shoulder, Joe began to lead me back down the dark hallway. But as much as I tired, I couldn't ignore the pull I felt as I walked further away from her room. My feet struggling to drag me forward as we came to the old rickety staircase that would lead me back down into the real world. With a heavy heart and slight shake of the head, I forced myself to keep going; my gut wrenching as I tried to push all thoughts of Beth to the back of my mind. But no sooner had I set foot on the top stair before I felt a soft tug to the back of my shirt.

"Oh no, boy..." Joe chortled, his amusement confusing me slightly "I ain't finished with you yet." Pointing to the continuing flight of stairs leading up to the next floor, Joe began to lead me up them "C'mon...I want a word with you about somethin'."

I didn't really know why I felt panicked as I began to follow slowly behind; the stairs seeming to go on forever before we finally came to the landing of another dimly lit hallway. Looking round at the newest unveiling of the building, I couldn't help but scoff slightly. For a place as extravagant as The Glory Box, I was a little thrown-a-back at how big of a shit hole it was behind the scenes. The greying walls were graced with nothing but large gouges and cracks. The black linoleum flooring which ran throughout the halls and rooms, badly scuffed. It was a far cry from the plush carpets and finely silk covered walls back in The Dream Room, as they liked to call it.

I followed Joe down to the end of the hall where there stood a large chipped black door similar to the one leading into Beth's room. Unlike Beth's however, it had a large gold plaque screwed into it; the name 'Master' inscribed into it making my skin crawl. The thoughts of him touching the girls made me want to vomit. The thoughts of him touching Beth made me want to kill him.

"A joke. From Len." He chuckled, nodding towards the plaque. The look on my face must have given away the continuous series of disgust I was feeling "Workin' in a place like this, you don't get out much. Your colleagues become like your family." Pulling out the large string of keys again he wasted no time in unlocking the door "By...I see Len like my own damned son."

With the door swinging open, Joe quickly ushered me in with that same bloodcurdling smile. Looking round the large office space, I had to admit that it was in slightly better condition than other parts of the building. Bookcases, leather sofas and a mini putting green were only a few items to fill the room. A messy desk sitting in front of a large clouded window, the dusty blinds blocking out most of the morning light. Motioning for me to sit, Joe went round and took a pew behind his desk, his dirty boots soon finding solace on top of the fading wood.

"Ah..." He sighed, leaning back in his chair as the sound of the girls rising from their slumbers rose up through the floor "Best part of the day this is. The part where I get sit back and finally relax for a few."

I didn't open my mouth as I sat waiting for him to continue, Len walking in only catching my attention briefly as he collapsed into one of the brown leather sofas off to the side, a purple envelop held loosely in his hand.

"It's hard work, Daryl..." He finally carried on, his gaze never leaving mine "Running a business is hard work. Especially when so many beautiful women are involved."

"I'm sure..." I spoke for the first time; my sarcasm not going unnoticed by him.

"Oh, now now boy!" He chuckled, dropping his feet from the desk as he sat up straight "Don't you go pretendin' that last night wasn't a little bit of heaven for you. You've got no idea how many men a night I have to divert away from Glory. The girl's like a damn magnet."

"I can appreciate that..." I began, my knee bouncing slightly as I leaned back in my chair "But mind tellin' me how last night, out of every rich fuck in the room, I was the one that was so eagerly invited into her bed. I'm highly doubtin' it had anythin' to do with my eyes."

I didn't want to tell him what had happened in that room. Didn't want to tell him that I had stood watching the girl sit and cry her eyes out. Waiting to have her body ravished by a complete stranger. I'd just let him think what he wanted.

"Ha ha...You got me!" He smirked, his booming voice cutting through my thoughts as he held his hands in the air "You got me, son." Nodding for Len to come and stand at his side, he brought his arms down to lean on the desk, his cheerful demeanour immediately replaced with his business look "I will admit that there was a hidden reason behind your...selection, last night. As it is known to my staff and most likely yourself, Merle is one of our most faithful distributors. Last night we all managed to have a little party when the girls went to bed..."

"Sounds like Merle..." I mumbled, trying desperately to refrain from rolling my eyes "So he exchanged a back of coke for me to get my rocks off? Nice."

"Actually..." Joe cut in, a smirk tugging at his lips "Not quite..." With newly found confusion, I watched as Joe opened up his desk drawer and pulled out handfuls of purple envelopes similar to the one that Len held "These..." He carried on "Are letters that Beth has been receiving since January."

Handing one over to me, I reluctantly pulled out the contents of the envelope, a scrawny hand written letter and a bunch of polaroids falling into my lap. Scanning the letter I found it was from your typical obsessed fan. The writers decelerations of love and promises almost laugh worthy at times. Harmless stuff really; but as I glanced at the polaroids, I knew it ran deeper. Pictures of the writer's naked form from the chest down filled them. A gun clutched tightly in his hand. Clearing my throat, I stuffed the photos back into the envelope before throwing it back onto the pile.

"It started out one letter every few weeks..." Joe began once again, clasping his hands on the desk "There was no gun shown at first, but after the third letter, Beth was starting to get a little uncomfortable...I told her not to worry about it...That I'd deal with it. Every time a letter would arrive, I'd take it. But as time passed, the letters became more frequent. One every few weeks turned into one every few days."

"And now..." Len barked, throwing the envelope he had been clutching onto the table "He's sending them daily."

Looking up at the two, I didn't know what to say. Who the hell did they think I was?

"Well, I'm sorry for the hassle that the girl's been getting..." I finally muttered "But what the hell has it got to do with me? I'm no cop."

"No..." Joe drawled out, his smile growing "No you're not...But Merle tells me that you are a tracker, and that you enjoy a hunt." Turning to Len, Joe nodded his head towards the door "Go fetch Beth, will you?"

With a huffed sigh, Len left cursing slightly. Turning his attention back at me, I saw something in Joe's eyes that caused my skin to crawl.

"The type of business that I run, Daryl, is not the type of business that gets on too well with law enforcement." He carried on, stuffing the letters back into his desk before getting to his feet "But I am concerned for my girl, and I want this bastard stopped before she finds herself forced into an alley for a quickie. She doesn't know what these letter's contain. She only knows that I'm dealin' with it...So...I'm offerin' you a proposition..."

Watching him come round to sit on the desk in front of me, I couldn't help but shudder at the thoughts running through my mind.

"And what's that?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

With a smile, he crossed his arms over his chest as he continued to stare down at me.

"I want you to watch Beth when she's out and about." He answered flatly "Last night I left you with her to see if I could trust you...Openin' up that door this mornin' to find you waitin', fully clothed, I know you followed my rules. I can trust you." Staring up at him, I felt that familiar wave of nausea "...I want you to get involved in her life outside The Glory Box, Daryl. I want you to find out who her friends are. Who seems overly friendly and who could happily stick a knife in her back...Beth's a lovely girl, but when it comes to relationships with anyone, she's extremely naïve."

"And if I said 'yes'..." I began, a little dumbfounded "If I find the guy...then what?"

"Then you bring him to me and I'll deal with him in a peaceful manner." Joe smirked "I just want my girl kept safe and untouched."

I had to admit that Joe's infatuation with Beth's state of purity was starting to concern me slightly.

"I don't know, Joe..." I sighed out, scratching the back of my neck "She may not take too kindly to me hangin' out with her all the time. I'm the guy who was forced into her room last night, remember?"

"What if I said $1000 a week for your troubles?" He asked, his smile growing once again.

A thousand dollars a week...I literately felt my heart lurch at the sound. A thousand dollars a week would get me enough money together to buy that auto shop I had been dreaming of. Would get me out of the shit hole of an apartment block and into somewhere decent. Somewhere where my brother and his crack addict skanks weren't my neighbours.

"Peaceful?" I questioned him, my mind screaming 'who cares'?

"Promise." He smiled, marking a cross over his chest.

"...O-ok then..." I nodded in agreement, Joe clapping his hands with joy "I'll do it."

"Splendid!" He bellowed, standing up from his desk "But again Daryl, just the one rule...She remains a virgin."

But before I could respond, Len stormed back into the room with a tired looking Beth following slowly behind.

I caught her sights right away, a small blush creeping up her cheeks as a visible wave of panic washed over her at the thought of what was to come her way next. But with a reassuring look and a small shake of the head, I silently told her not to worry. That I didn't plan on doing anything to her and I sure as hell wasn't going to let them try either.

"Good mornin', Sweetheart..." Joe boomed with arms open wide, Beth cautiously making her way over to his embrace where he left two chaste kisses on her cheeks.

Turning her round with an arm slung over her shoulder, he motioned for me to stand up and join them, Len somewhere behind us boring a hole into me with his glare.

"Beth, darlin'..." Joe began in an overly patronizing voice "Daryl and I have been talkin' this mornin' and we have both come to an agreement that he will keep an eye on you while we get to the bottom of this whole letter fiasco. Ok?"

"Oh..." She replied with a soft nod. Her big blue eyes widening with fear "I-I almost forgot about them...did...did he send another one?"

"It doesn't matter, don't you worry yourself about a thing." Joe smiled, glancing at me slightly before giving me a small nudge "Daryl's got it all under control."

But looking down at the girl, the girl who looked even more beautiful in the daylight than she did dancing in her pearly white dress; the girl who I felt myself physically drawn to, I questioned just how much control I did have.


End file.
